my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro
This article, 'Shiro & Ryuu!', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ ------------------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ Ryuu woke up and walked to the bar. He didn't have a shirt on because he was too lazy to put one on. He saw Shiro sitting in the bar, looking as if she just woke up. "Morning." Ryuu said, yawning. "Morning..." Shiro replied quietly. "Where's everybody?" Ryuu asked, making some coffee. "On a mission." Shiro replied again, looking up at the red-haired male. Ryuu suddenly felt something go past him and looked to see one of Shiro's knives in the wall. "Why the hell did you do that for?" Ryuu asked, looking over at Shiro. "You angered me." Shiro rubbed her eye awake. "You don't have a shirt on and I decided to fling a knife towards you. Is there a problem?" Ryuu looked back at his coffee and sighed in annoyance, putting the mug down. "I'll go put a shirt on then." Shiro started floating again. "Here." Ryuu noticed that one of his shirts was floating towards him, hitting him square in the face. "You should be thankful I decided to spare you the trouble of having to go and get it yourself." Shiro remarked. "Thanks..." Ryuu said, putting the black shirt on. The taller male sat in front of Shiro and took a sip of his coffee. "Ow!" Shiro groaned, touching the bottom part of her stomach. "Ow...It hurts...a lot..." "You okay?" Ryuu asked. "It...hurts...so...much..." Shiro looked extremely pained, which Ryuu did not fail to notice. The male didn't know what to do in this situation. 'Is it her period? Himiko always told me about those.' "Red hair...please help...why is it hurting so much?" Shiro let out a groan of agony, staring at Ryuu with eyes that clearly said she didn't know what was going on. "Shi-chan, use the bathroom and tell me if you see blood." Ryuu said, not knowing what to do. "A-Alright." Shiro barely managed to say and walked slowly over to the bathroom, still holding her stomach. Ryuu waited worriedly. After a couple of minutes, Ryuu heard Shiro scream his name. "Red hair! Why is there blood coming out of me?!" "It's your period!" Ryuu replied, walking to the bathroom. "Okay, I'll get some new clothes for you and you can take a hot bath. Himiko has pads in her room and she always says it's open if you need any." "Red hair...Is this what you call being a 'late bloomer'?" Shiro asked innocently. "No. Girls usually get their periods between 10 and 15 years old. The average age is 12 though, but you're not a late bloomer." Ryuu replied. "This is really rubbish..." Shiro said. "What am I gonna do about me not wearing anything but underwear underneath my sweatshirt?" "You're gonna have to wear shorts now at least. I'll be back." Ryuu said. He went into Shiro's room and grabbed a pair of black shorts and another oversized gray sweatshirt along with a pair of clean underwear. He then went into Toga's room and grabbed a pad. He then walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard Shiro say. Ryuu opened the door to see Shiro sitting on the ground with a bucket next to her. It seemed like she was floating every drop of blood that came out of her and putting in the bucket. But Ryuu noticed something strange about her blood; it wasn't any color of red. In fact, it was completely pitch black! Ryuu handed Shiro her clothes and the pad. "Take a hot bath." 'I wonder why her blood is black.' he thought. "Okay..." Shiro softly replied, touching the spot where her scar was with sad eyes. "I'll be quick. I don't want to look at this for long."